<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Adora is Foolish by killuatrash (Epic_F_Awesomesauce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565173">In Which Adora is Foolish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_F_Awesomesauce/pseuds/killuatrash'>killuatrash (Epic_F_Awesomesauce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_F_Awesomesauce/pseuds/killuatrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora, instead of doing things normally, Makes A Plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Adora is Foolish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>GLIMMER</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Adora whispers, looking around furtively, as if she expects someone to melt out of the walls at any moment. It's a silly idea, and yet it's one that none of them can shake, exactly. Everyone is still nervous after the war, even Entrapta, who doesn't always seem concerned enough with her surroundings to be nervous. Despite being accustomed to his presence by this point, even Glimmer feels a shiver of apprehension each time she sees Wrong-Hordak. Or Right-Hordak, for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Adora whispers again. She grabs Glimmer by the wrist and leads her through a nearby door, and into Glimmer's own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora, what is it? You know you don't have to sneak around anymore, nobody is—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora clamps a hand over her mouth, then peeks through the door before closing it so gently it doesn't make a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shush," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora hisses. "I need to talk to you. In private."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. She's supposed to meet Bow soon for lunch, and since Bow has been working closely with Entrapta and Hordak and Wrong-Hordak and—whatever other robotic children Entrapta seems to collect for herself everywhere she goes—she hasn't seen Bow as often as she might like. Meeting for lunch is actually important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have time for this," Glimmer begins, then stops as Adora begins pacing through the room, waving her arms around and even kicking out with her legs. Her eyebrows are drawn together in concentration, and she keeps flicking her hair (loose around her shoulders, and longer now) out of her face when it falls into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, Adora? What are you… doing, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora turns to her, clearly done with whatever she'd been doing. "I was making sure Catra and Melog aren't here. She keeps using Melog to sneak up on me, and it's definitely funny, don't get me wrong, but I can't have her in here right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer's already raised eyebrow goes higher on her forehead. She hopes that Catra and Adora aren't already having relationship problems, considering they've only just begun their long journey to bring magic to the rest of the universe. If Catra nearly destroyed the world because Adora left the Horde, Glimmer can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she'd do after a breakup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, why not? Isn't she, like, your girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the problem!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Glimmer is the one whispering and paranoid now. "Don't call Catra a problem, I don't want to get sucked into the vortex of space!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that kind of problem," Adora says. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And out of the front of her jacket she pulls what Glimmer thinks at first is a battle strategy, until she looks again and realizes that it's a… Catra strategy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to find a way to ask Catra if we can have sex," Adora says, all business, as if this is a totally reasonable thing to ask your friend to strategize with you. Glimmer cannot fathom what was going through Adora's mind when she came up with this plan. She knows the Horde was a strange place, all things considered, but she hadn't imagined… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora," Glimmer says, careful not to sound as if she thinks Adora is crazy. "Why don't you just… ask her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sets the strategy-map-thing on the table, then slaps her hands down on either side of it. "Look," she says, pointing at a picture that she clearly drew of Catra laughing, mouth open wide enough to see her fangs. Adora has drawn her with sparkling eyes and a beautiful, if scary, smile. Glimmer rests her head in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I simply go up to her and ask her, she'll make fun of me, as you can see from the game plan, and then not only will we not have sex, but she'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold it against me for the rest of our lives </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sighs, wishing that Bow was here to help her talk Adora down. She's got the same crazy glint in her eyes that she did when she was researching for Princess Prom, except this time she's getting herself all riled up about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which isn't unusual. Just this time they're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, they're apparently—well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they're</span>
  </em>
  <span> not doing anything, because Glimmer does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be part of a seduction plan for her once-nemesis-turned-friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora, I really think you're making a big deal out of this. Just, I don't know, make out with her or something. Let it come naturally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora points to another part of the plan, which shows Adora and Catra on their bed in a slightly compromising position. Glimmer blushes at the sight. She hadn't known she didn't want to see a picture of Catra straddling Adora's waist with hooded bedroom eyes until it had been forced in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what will happen if I 'let it come naturally'," Adora says, making air quotes. "She'll kick me off the bed and make me sleep on the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer massages her temples. "Okay, so do something romantic. I'm sure we can, I don't know, make some little cakes and, like, get some flower petals from Perfuma, and I'm willing to bet Mermista has candles—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Adora shouts, pointing at another picture of a heart shaped bed covered in flowers and surrounded by candles. Glimmer had no idea Adora was such an accomplished artist. "If I ask for flowers or candles, Catra will be mad and embarrassed that I got anyone else involved—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Glimmer asks, nearly shouting herself. "Don't you think Catra will be embarrassed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looks up at her, blinking in confusion. "Well, you're not going to tell her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might!" Glimmer says, even though she probably won't. "You're being </span>
  <em>
    <span>so weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> all you need to do is talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora turns back to the paper, pointing at the first picture again. "This is what will happen, I told you, she'll never let me—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So then wait for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring it up!" Glimmer says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looks at her. And looks at her some more. And then blushes prettily across her nose. "Um, I don't… want to… wait…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer covers her face with her hands. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-dor-a</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only way to come up with a strategy here, is to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to your girlfriend—</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slams open, and Glimmer screams. Adora jumps forward and shoves the map down the front of her shirt, then whirls around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, in the doorway, is Catra. Her hair is long enough to curl around her chin now, and her ears are twitching in an angry sort of way. Her eyes move from Glimmer to Adora, then back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking for my girlfriend," she says to Glimmer. "You haven't seen her, by any chance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer can feel a bead of sweat gather at her hairline. "Uh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra slinks forward into the room, still not looking in Adora's direction. "You see, we had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> together this afternoon, but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>some reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can't seem to find her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paces around the room, circling around Glimmer and then moving toward Adora, who is sweating and bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, well, she's right here," Glimmer says nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn't miss our lunch plans to hang out with her friends," Catra purrs, eyes finally landing on Adora. Glimmer feels weirdly like she's interrupting something, despite the fact that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>room, and two-thirds of its occupants have, in fact, interrupted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heyyy, Catra," Adora says nervously, clutching un-subtly at the crumpled paper hidden down her shirt. "I was just, uh, going to ask Glimmer to walk to the mess hall with me! To meet you! Because we're both going there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra's sole focus is on Adora now, and she presses one claw to the underside of Adora's chin, pulling her face closer to hers. "Why would you not walk with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, quick as the whip she once used against them, she reaches into Adora's shirt and whips out the paper. Adora scrambles forward, flailing her arms to try to take it back, but Catra is too quick, as well as being practically boneless, and she is already reading the paper by the time Adora gets close enough to grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora," Catra says, looking up at her. Her ears are twitching, and once again Glimmer thinks how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is. She and Bow have been talking about it, ever since she joined their group. Sometimes Glimmer is almost jealous that Adora gets to date her. Not that Glimmer wants to, exactly, but… she's just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glimmer wants to scratch behind her ears, but she imagines that if she were to try she would end up with claw marks and ripped clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer slaps a hand to her forehead. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Adora, you just need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adoras face is the same shade of pink as one of Perfuma's flowers. "I-I-I didn't want to be weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony of the statement hangs in the air for a moment, and then Catra laughs, throwing her head back and showing her fangs. She looks so much like the picture Adora drew that Glimmer wonders for a second if she posed for it, or if Adora just had the image memorized. Probably the latter; Adora's so desperate for Catra that Glimmer's almost ashamed she didn't realize it sooner. How many times had Catra's entire plan hinged on her distracting Adora, and how many times had it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could practically see it in her mind's eye; Scorpia saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's no way it'll work again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Catra replying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me, it will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora, you're an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora narrows her eyes. "Yeah, well—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're a lucky idiot," Catra says, moving her face close enough to Adora's that Glimmer wonders if they even remember she's here. She begins edging her way closer to the door, because she's pretty sure something is about to go down in here—or someone—wait no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't think about it, Glimmer!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I actually have a bit of free time, since my plans were cancelled," Catra purrs. Adora's face turns from pink to red, and even from across the room Glimmer can see her eyes darken. She's about to turn and make a run for it when the door slams open yet again. Catra shrieks and jumps for Adora, who scoops her into her arms like she weighs absolutely nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bow!" Glimmer cries, happy to see her boyfriend for a variety of reasons, most of which consist of the fact that she'd prefer her friends have sex somewhere other than her room, especially while she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, I thought we were meeting for—" Bow's eyes land on Catra and Adora, both of whom look guilty. "What's, uh, going on here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora and Catra were just leaving!" Glimmer says. She pulls Bow's hands into her own and mouths</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have someone—something, I mean—to do," Catra says wickedly. She grabs Adora by the wrist and drags her from the room. It's only when they're gone that Bow notices the paper they left on the ground. He picks it up, eyebrows rising higher and higher with each picture he sees. When he finally turns to Glimmer his eyes are wide and he looks a bit scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora came to see me about planning a strategy and I told her she should just talk to Catra but she wouldn't listen and then Catra came in and they were being all weird and I thought they were going to—they were going to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," says Bow, and Glimmer giggles. Bow hardly ever swears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're both so dumb?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she replies, giggling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups her face in his hand, and she smiles at him as he leans in to kiss her. She loves kissing Bow. She hadn't been sure she would, and then they kissed, and then she realized it was incredible and she never wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise me that you'll just talk to me if you want something, instead of making a silly plan," she says. They're still so close that their sharing breaths, which is kind of weird but kind of good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will," he says with a laugh. "We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses him again, then pulls away. "I'm hungry. I kind of need to comfort eat after all that tension."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bow… let's take the long way around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods fervently. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely not risking it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And let's get locks on the doors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, one hundred percent. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what people are getting up to in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looks at him, then wiggles her eyebrows. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get up to something too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow blushes, then smiles. "Sure, but I'm starving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, then leads the way out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is good, now. All is well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so if you like this please subscribe to my profile/stay tuned, because do I have a BIG catradora fic in the works. It's going to have like, pining, becoming emotionally healthy and stable, responsible drug use, people being gay, and a lot of sweat (it takes place in Houston, TX).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>